Original Trilogy Collection (toyline)
The Original Trilogy Collection is Hasbro's action figure line from 2004. = History = ---- The line included thirty-seven figures in its basic assortment. __TOC__ ---- = Action Figures = ---- Basic *OTC #01 [[Luke Skywalker (84778)|Luke Skywalker (Dagobah Training)]] *OTC #02 [[Yoda (84779)|Yoda (Dagobah Training)]] *OTC #03 [[Spirit Obi-Wan (84780)|Spirit Obi-Wan (Dagobah Training)]] *OTC #04 [[R2-D2 (84781)|R2-D2 (Dagobah Training)]] *OTC #05 [[Luke Skywalker (85184)|Luke Skywalker (X-Wing Pilot)]] *OTC #06 [[Luke Skywalker (85185)|Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight)]] *OTC #07 Han Solo *OTC #08 Chewbacca *OTC #09 Princess Leia *OTC #10 [[Darth Vader (85193)|Darth Vader (Throne Room)]] *OTC #11 Scout Trooper *OTC #12 R2-D2 *OTC #13 C-3PO *OTC #14 Boba Fett *OTC #15 Obi-Wan Kenobi *OTC #16 Stormtrooper *OTC #17 Wicket *OTC #18 [[Princess Leia (84837)|Princess Leia (Bespin Gown)]] *OTC #19 Cloud Car Pilot *OTC #20 Lobot *OTC #21 TIE Fighter Pilot *OTC #22 Greedo *OTC #23 Tusken Raider *OTC #24 Jawas *OTC #25 Snowtrooper *OTC #26 [[Luke Skywalker (85376)|Luke Skywalker (Bespin Fatigues)]] *OTC #27 IG-88 *OTC #28 Bossk *OTC #29 [[Darth Vader (85379)|Darth Vader (Hoth)]] *OTC #30 Gamorrean Guard *OTC #31 Bib Fortuna *OTC #32 [[Lando Calrissian (85382)|Lando Calrissian (Skiff Guard Disguise)]] *OTC #33 [[Princess Leia (85383)|Princess Leia (Jabba's Prisoner)]] *OTC #34 [[Darth Vader (85384)|Darth Vader (Death Star)]] *OTC #35 [[Han Solo (85385)|Han Solo (AT-ST Driver)]] *OTC #36 General Madine *OTC #37 [[Lando Calrissian (85387)|Lando Calrissian (General)]] *OTC #38 Imperial Trooper Exclusive * [[Star Wars 2004 Darth Vader (85428)|Darth Vader (Star Wars 2004)]] Toys 'Я' Us * [[Emperor Palpatine Executor Transmission (58487)|Emperor Palpatine (Executor Transmission)]] Star Wars Shop * [[Holographic Princess Leia (85964)|Princess Leia (Holographic)]] San Diego ComicCon * [[Star Wars Battlefront Scout Trooper (85388)|Scout Trooper (Star Wars Battlefront)]] Star Wars Shop * Wedge Antilles Star Wars Shop Collectible Figure and Cup * Boba Fett * Han Solo * Yoda DVD Release Invitation Figures * Darth Vader * Han Solo * Luke Skywalker Holiday * [[Holiday 2004 Edition (3rd Edition) Jawas (80900)|Holiday 2004 Edition: Jawas (3rd Edition)]] Entertainment Earth * [[Holiday 2005 Edition (4th Edition) Darth Vader (85965)|Holiday 2005 Edition: Darth Vader (4th Edition)]] Star Wars Shop Transitional "Post" Figures (POTC) Wave 1 "Coruscant" *'05 # 1 [[Pablo-Jill (Geonosis Arena) (85159)|Pablo-Jill (Geonosis Arena)]] *'05 # 2 [[Yarua (Coruscant Senate) (85160)|Yarua (Coruscant Senate)]] *'05 # 3 [[Sly Moore (Coruscant Senate) (85161)|Sly Moore (Coruscant Senate)]] Wave 2 "Naboo" *'05 # 4 [[Queen Amidala (Celebration Ceremony) (85316)|Queen Amidala (Celebration Ceremony)]] *'05 # 5 [[Rabé (Queen's Chambers) (85317)|Rabé (Queen's Chambers)]] Wave 3 "Cantina" *'05 # 6 [[Feltipern Trevagg (Cantina Encounter) (85323)|Feltipern Trevagg (Cantina Encounter)]] *'05 # 7 [[Myo (Cantina Encounter) (85324)|Myo (Cantina Encounter)]] *'05 # 8 [[Dannik Jerriko (Cantina Encounter) (85325)|Dannik Jerriko (Cantina Encounter)]] Repacks *'05 # 9 [[Luke Skywalker (Dagobah Training) (85489)|Luke Skywalker (Dagobah Training)]] *'05 #10 [[Darth Vader (Death Star Hangar) (85490)|Darth Vader (Death Star Hangar)]] *'05 #11 [[Stormtrooper (Death Star Attack) (85491)|Stormtrooper (Death Star Attack)]] *'05 #12 [[Sandtrooper (Tatooine Search) (85492)|Sandtrooper (Tatooine Search)]] *'05 #13 [[Scout Trooper (Endor Raid) (85493)|Scout Trooper (Endor Raid)]] *'05 #14 [[Han Solo (Mos Eisley Escape) (85494)|Han Solo (Mos Eisley Escape)]] *'05 #15 [[Chewbacca (Hoth Escape) (85495)|Chewbacca (Hoth Escape)]] *'05 #16 [[Yoda (Dagobah Training) (85496)|Yoda (Dagobah Training)]] Vintage * [[Artoo Detoo (R2-D2) (with Extension Arm) (85270)|Artoo Detoo (R2-D2) (with Extension Arm)]] * Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi * Boba Fett * Chewbacca * Darth Vader * Han Solo * Lando Calrissian * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia Organa * See-Threepio (C-3PO) * Stormtrooper * Yoda ---- = Multipacks = ---- Basic Exclusive *Luke Skywalker's Encounter with Yoda Encuentros Mexico *Endor Ambush Toys 'Я' Us *Naboo Final Combat Toys 'Я' Us Commemorative Collections (DVD) Exclusive Wal*Mart *Commemorative Trilogy DVD Collection Episode IV: A New Hope *Commemorative Trilogy DVD Collection Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Commemorative Trilogy DVD Collection Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Mos Eisley Cantina Exclusive K-Mart *Mos Eisley Cantina - Scene 1 *Mos Eisley Cantina - Scene 2 Jedi High Council Exclusive Toys 'Я' Us *Jedi High Council version 1 *Jedi High Council version 2 *Jedi High Council version 3 *Jedi High Council version 4 Troop Builder Sets Exclusive Entertainment Earth *Clone Trooper Troop Builder 4-Pack version 1 *Clone Trooper Troop Builder 4-Pack version 2 *Clone Trooper Troop Builder 4-Pack version 3 *Clone Trooper Troop Builder 4-Pack version 4 ---- = Vehicles = ---- Basic *Millennium Falcon *X-Wing Fighter *TIE Fighter Exclusive *Darth Vader's TIE Fighter Toys 'Я' Us *Millennium Falcon with Millennium Falcon Crew Sam's Club *Sandcrawler Previews *Slave I Target *TIE Fighter & X-Wing Fighter Costco *Y-Wing Fighter Toys 'Я' Us ---- = Cases = ---- *C-3PO Carry Case Wal*Mart *Darth Vader Carry Case Wal*Mart Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎